The Shield Slasher
by insertoriginalblogname
Summary: South Hill, home to the infamous SHIELD Highschool, was a small, ordinary town. The sort of place where everybody knows everybody and the biggest drama of the week is an argument at school. This is until a serial killer sets their sights on the small town, with a taste for revenge and old-fashioned slasher-movie-style knife killings. (Serial killer AU. M for gore/murder)


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sam, pass me the keys," Loki was laughing, his hand outstretched for the keys to his car. He was unusually happy, and slightly drunk, but still sober enough to drive. He was hoping to sneak back into his house, something he had perfected through the years, before anyone knew he was missing aside from Thor. After all, the light-sleeping oaf often watched him leave the house during the last few months./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sam?" Loki followed his friend inside, and heard him call down something from the floor above./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm just gonna be a few minutes," Sam called down, and the house went silent./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Loki padded into the kitchen, taking the place in. It was not the poorest of places, neither the richest; it was made of a mahogany-coloured wood with a thick glossy varnish and cool black stone floorboards. The fridge, where Loki helped himself to a soft drink, was white, with a couple of mismatched magnets strewn over one side of it. The lights flickered annoyingly as he reached for a bottle opener./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What?" Loki frowned. "Sam, I can't-" His blood ran cold as he recognised the sounds of screaming./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He fought internally, debating over whether or not to go upstairs. He decided to run outside and call the police - whatever was going on upstairs sounded serious. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He turned and nearly slammed straight into a hooded figure, whose face was obscured. Loki's gut twisted unpleasantly as he tried to put a name to the face of the person stood before him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Loki's eyes drifted to the knife in the figure's hand, and then to the open back door where the person had presumably entered from./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Keeping his voice as even as possible, Loki gently turned so that he was closer to the door. "I don't think this is the best plan, do you?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The figure didn't respond, and the second the knife in his hand started to raise, Loki bolted, his long, spindly legs moving particularly quickly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Outside, the fresh air batted his face with cold, and his long strides stirred the moonlit mist on the moorland between the house and the forest. Loki knew where the forest paths lead, and the killer, as at this point Loki could only assume that he had killed Sam, didn't. The figure wasn't as fast, or tired, or both, but eventually stopped once Loki had run far enough into the woods. He didn't care; he kept running./div 


End file.
